The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, distinctly different fluid systems are required to perform wellbore drilling operations and the stimulation operations such as reservoir fracturing. Drilling fluids become laden with drilled-rock particles and additives. Fracturing fluids are designed to be free of undesirable solids and additives that might reduce permeability and/or porosity of the stimulated formation and hydraulically generated fractures. It is a desired to provide a fluid that may be utilized as a drilling fluid and as a stimulation or fracturing fluid.